The subpopulation of T cells mediating delayed type hypersensitivity has more than one number. We are approaching a definition of these classes and are attempting to clone T cells to provide suitable cell populations to probe the network of interactions among the cells regulating cell mediated immunity. Perturbation of the natural network by regulatory cells as well as antigen should generate much more information about interactions of the network.